


Song of the cat and the bunny [On Hold]

by Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer



Series: Sound of Silence [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Selective Mute Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer/pseuds/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer
Summary: While Max and Chloe find each other and unravel the mystery of the disappearance of Max best friend Rachel, two other people find each other and find comfort in unexpected ways.-Read "Silence of the doe" before this story. It is the same AU Universe.-This is way more sexual than the work before. Explicite content. First try in a real Smut story.-This story starts between Chapter 69 and 70 of "Silence of the doe".





	1. Ready?

Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel. The soft leather under her fingers was a little cold. Her polished fingernails clicked against the chrome inlay in it while the thumb of her other hand was upon her lips. Rather ungraciously the blond was chewing on the nail for quite some time now. She was uncertain what to do and it made her restless. Her right foot was tapping on the break paddle, while she stared at the tall grey building in front of her like it was a castle she needed to storm. Her mind moved back and forth, trying to figure out this puzzle, this unsolvable riddle. What now? What now?

 

She was in a situation she had rarely found herself in, she had no idea what to do or how to sooth the boiling feeling in her stomach. Normally she would storm in, posh and proud, brute force her way through and leave, to hell with all the rest and consequences. She would bend everyone who would dare to challenge her, everyone who ever so slightly scratched on the well-maintained facade she build around herself. Like a giant fortress of plywood and thin paper, impressive from afar but she made sure that every attack would be deflected, so no one would see what was lying behind. 

 

She was a Chase goddammit. She was sure, her father or her mother would just march in like they would own the place and do what they always did, just waving the hand and everyone would scramble away, doing their bidding. No one would dare to challenge them, no one would be allowed to. They were perfect, they knew what to do at every turn, read people like books and knew what to say all the time. And while they did all this they were charming in a way no one could believe. 

 

Victoria would have loved being like her parents, she envied their social ease. She wished she could be as charming as they were, could get her way with a smile and a simple well-placed word. Yet she couldn't. She had tried oh so damn often being like her parents had tried to do it like them, but it never worked. She could never get the same grace as they did, never knew what was the right thing to do. At one point she had given up this effort, she wasn't as perfect as her parents and never would be.

 

It had been a very grim realisation when she realised it. Worse it had been her twelves birthday back then, when she once again had "friends" over and had tried to be like her parents, had so hard tried with smiles and nice words make the other kids like her, yet when she had come back from the bathroom, she had heard that these friends been her friends because of her money and all the toys she always got from her loving parents. At that moment, at the tender age of twelve, her hand on the door handle to her own room, standing in the dark of the corridor she had made a decision.

 

If she couldn't be loved, if she was unlovable, she would be feared. From that moment on she gave up the act of wanting to the like her parents and instead had taken up cold and venom. And to her surprise, it came easily to her. While before she had no idea what to say and when, after this it was easy. It came to her like second nature. She knew who to make fun of, who to scorn and who to be careful about. If she found a weakness she tore into it, scratched at anyone, making clear who was the more dangerous. Like a cat she scratched first, projecting dominance, so no one would come close and see all the insecurities behind the claws and fangs. That no one would see how she was very afraid of being seen as weak or as someone who could be taken advantage off.

 

Yet all her claws, all the strong presence she projected, ALL of it was totally useless at this very moment because all these things created the circumstances she was in. She had placed herself firmly at top of the school hierarchy only two people to be aware of. One was Nathan the only person with more rich backing than her, but he was no problem. He was one of the very very few people who were real friends with her. Nathan knew where she was coming from. Born as the Heir of the massive Prescott estate, he knew what it was like being the rich kid, the one people wanted to be close to for their money and nothing else. They both even tolerated Courtney who was exactly like that, because she was a useful asset. 

 

The other person was Rachel Amber and Victorias nails dug into the steering wheel thinking about her. She hated Rachel. She loathed Rachel. She envied Rachel beyond measure. Rachel Dawn Amber, the perfect Princess of Arcadia Bay. With her stupid long blond hair like spun from gold, these legs that were soooo long and perfect. Rachel Dawn Amber, with an ass you just want to dig your teeth in and tits most models and pornstars would be jealous of. Rachel Dawn Amber with her laugh like bells and her perfect way of being. Victoria loathed her more than anyone before and she wanted Rachel! So damn hard. But more than she wanted to fuck that princess into the ground she wanted to be like her. Beloved and admired, a perfect  person with grace and this smile. This damn smile she had seen in her parents face over and over again. This smile that made you smile in return and turn into putty in the others palm. Rachel did it, like her parents, with no effort, because she was like her parents. All these years Victoria had tried to be like that, had tried and tried like a small girl trying to climb a twenty-foot wall until she gave up. It had been fine until she saw how damn Rachel Amber just tore the wall down and walked past it with that smile that taunted her, infuriated her.

Like she was  saying "I can't understand why you are making such a big deal out of it." Like she was mocking her. Like she was laughing at her. Dancing outside of reach, laughing at every failed atempt to claw at her. The first person who had been completely unphased by her and it was nervewracking. This combination of lust and hate mixed in Victoria's stomach, burning like acid. Victoria hated her but now even hating her was forbidden, since she disappeared she knew she had to be careful about the topic. Yet she knew she just knew once that damn girl would reappear she would just laugh and smile like even thinking something could happen to her would be a stupid idea. 

 

Victoria noticed a movement, lowering her head. A few rows over, two people walked to a car. One was tall, with a slime frame and electric blue hair. A huge tattoo was sprawled over her forearm, a skull with ribbons and roses and vines, while three bullets hung around her neck. Her black leather jacket was wrapped around the shoulder of the girl next to her. Brown mop of hair, a meck, rather subdue face and small, the smallest girl their age Victoria had ever seen.

 

Chloe Price and Maxine Caulfield. Victoria flinched seeing them. She disliked Price a lot. That girl was like a lost puppy hanging from Ambers bootstrap like she was hoped for something. She was one of these lost white trash teenagers, no idea where her life was heading, no idea who was her betters, angry at everything and yelling. Like a  kid throwing a tantrum because evil parent life took their toy away. She was a punk dropout, had no class, no charm, no nothing, just an attitude and an overprotective ego. Yeah yeah, she was loyal and all that bullshit but other than that she had nothing. At least unlike Amber, she was easy to get a rile out and Victoria delighted with how little words about Amber she could get that girl into fury. It was a little like her parents only in a mean way, yet it was a reaction and a strong one. Fora long time Victoria had been sure the bitch was fucking Amber and was just a lovestruck loser.

But now there was something different. If she was hanging from Ambers bootstraps than she was close to crawling on Caulfield's back. It was totally obvious that she was not only smitten by the brunette blatant girl but utterly, heads over heels in love with her and even worse, tried to hide it. Bad. Victoria had no idea what she was seeing in the blatant and boring hipster. The girl wasn't beautiful in Victoria's book, never talked at all and seemed like a fearful animal. Victoria was pretty sure the girl was afraid of the dark or thunderstorms and everything else. She was like a child not like a young adult. Was Price a secret paedophile? Would make sense in some form. It would explain who she could follow this stupid midget all around, desperate for her attention. This stupid midget. With a gift for photography. Stupid girl, with her stupid ability to catch just the right angle. With a god damn instant camera of all things! How could she get such results without editing? Dumb luck would explain one or two of these, but all the time? She had a fucking talent and what did she do? Nothing! Pretending like she didn't know how good she was like it would embarrass her. Was she blind beside mute? Mute! Pah, that was the worst about it acting like she was handicapped. Nice try, using that as a shield. Nice strategy, bullying the handicapped girl was social suicide that was for sure. Not everywhere but at Blackwell? The open-minded and liberal art school? Totally. But she would reveal her dirty secret, smiling dirt on someone she could reach. Yet Victoria was secretly delighted about that Caulfield girl.

 

The brunette was something she had never found before. Rachel Ambers weakness. How angry the blond had gotten when she only teased the girl a little. How furious. Like Price did all the time while Rachel just laughed, now Amber was the wild dog on a chain. Now Amber barked and bit at the smallest thing and it was wonderful to get a rise out of her. Until she disappeared. And Price and Caulfield were searching for her. 

 

Deep deep down, while she watched that rattled old truck leaving the hospital parking lot, deep down at her core, at a point, she would never EVER admit to anyone, she hoped they would find her. For all she hated Amber and for all the things she wished her in the past, Victoria knew she didn't want the girl dead. Humiliated, yes. Getting cut back a nodge yes. But nothing too serious. Victoria bit her lip when she thought about what had happened yesterday, how close someone came to dying because of her, because of her vile nature. Kate had been pushed by her pushed and pushed and pushed until she stood on that roof and Victoria had seen the horrible person she was. Yes, she wanted to be bad, had wanted people to fear her, but this? THIS? This wasn't what she wanted. She knew her vile personality was out of control and now she was afraid of what would happen. 

 

Finally, she knew she had to move because her blatter was making a fuss. So she stepped out and walked to the entrance. For a moment,she stopped. There was a cat sitting on a patch of green a few feet away. It was black, with white paws, just sitting there and staring at her. Victoria stared back. The cat gotup and just walked away. Victoria felt like it was a sign by heaven but if it was she had no idea what it meant. 

She also knew she was procrastinating. She turned back to the entrance and swallowed hard. Now was a time to do something she had no idea how to do it. Stand up for her mistake and beg for forgiveness. 

 

What would her parents think seeing this?


	2. Hey Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a marker in the story, everything after it is from the Silence of a doe, because it is the same scene, wanted to put it in just to have a full set here.

The lobby was calm and quiet, in simple light blue and white. A few plants in pots were standing to the side and a waiting area was up front. There was a reception to the side, with a wide man behind it. He was middleaged and hat little hair. The man was reading some magazine Victoria didn't know. She walked closer, her hand fisting and stretching again. She stepped in front of the counter and got instantly annoyed when the man didn't react at all. Placing her hand on the counter, she coughed slightly, making the man reluctantly lower the magazine, staring at her. Wrong job if you don't want to talk to people asshole.

 

"I'm searching someone, the name is Katelyn Marsh." Victoria stated with a firm voice, squinting her eyes slightly. The man sighed a little, before turning to a computer next to him. Victoria felt her blood boil. Who dares that worm to sigh when she asked him to do his fucking job? She wanted to reach down his throat and strangle him with his own organs. For a moment that utter baffon tipped on his keyboard before he nodded once. 

"Room 613, sixth floor. Elevators are over there." He pointed in a direction, where quite obviously were a set of two elevators. Victoria snorted and quipped in her turn.

"You don't say." 

the man just shrugged at this entitled brat and resumed reading in the magazine about gun maintenance, forgetting after just a few seconds that he had even been disturbed. It was interesting the hospital wasn't big, so was it asked too much for people to find their own way? It was a simple layout as well. 

 

Victoria took that man as a distraction from what made her nervous in general. What an idiot. Like someone gave a fuck about his stupid magazine. She pressed the button, her foot tapping on the tiles while she crossed her arms. It felt like hours until the elevator was there, so her mind returned to Kate Marsh. Victoria wasn't sure why she was even here! Like Kate would want to see her. Like she deserved coming here. 

 

But she needed to come! Kate had to know that had never been what she wanted! She wanted....She had no idea what she wanted, she just had to tear into that Christian girl. She needed to cut her down. 

Kate was too perfect, she was a teachers pet, she was always nice, always friendly and her abstinence was a slap in Victoria's face. Like her lifestyle was flawed, like someone like Kate could even be the judge on that! But...Vitoria thought, maybe she could. Maybe she was right and Victoria was wrong. Because all that Victorias way could bring forth up until now was a vile feeling in her stomach and Kate Marsh on a roof. She needed to apologise for it as she needed to apologise for so much! Kate deserved so much more and in her most honest moments, Victoria had to admit that she admired Kate. 

 

She was so strong and sure in her believes, something Victoria had never been. What was it like walking through life with your head held high because you felt safe in your believes, no because you wanted people to believe it? What was it like to have such comfort in yourself? Being comfortable with how you really were, what you really liked, not putting up a wall around yourself. That must be so liberating, letting go of all the control, all the pretence.

 

On that, Victoria stopped in the middle of her thoughts. What would it be like to let go of all control, just to be like she wanted to be? The thought was scary but also really tempting. What would it be like being around someone without being her vile self but at the same time not trying to get the other to like you, just being like she was? The pling of the elevator stopped her thoughts. She walked out, finding a normal hospital corridor. There was a station for the nurses and one nurse was walking down the corridor but that was it. Victoria walked down the hallway, looking at the room numbers, number 601, 602-

"May I help you?" The dark-haired plum Nurse smiled a little at her. Why were all people in this hospital unattractive as hell? Victoria bit back a vile remark and shook her head.

"No just searching for room 613, Kate Marsh." She answered shortly. The nurse smiled a little wider pointing at one door. "Ah yes Miss Marsh, such a sweetheart and quite popular, she had a few visitors already, coming in only yesterday." 

 

Inwardly Victoria gritted her teeth. Probably that slut Dana, with her low cut t-shirts and too short shorts. Victoria would bet on Amber if the girl wouldn't have been missing. And of course the punk trash and her hipster sidekick. The nurse totally ignored or didn't the angry look on Victoria's face and just pointed at the door both of them reach. 

"There you go." She said friendly, smiling. Victoria forced out a thank you and the woman left. Victoria stared at the door. It felt so huge so foreboding. This was it. Just raise your fucking hand and knock. Then you go inside and just apologise it isn't all that hard. Just say you are sorry. Kate will not believe it and yell at you and then you leave. Maybe she will slap you. You would deserve it and worse. For what you have done you deserve being treated like garbage. Was that why she was here? Did she want to be beaten up? It would be just and fair. 

 

Victoria realised that she just stood in front of the white door staring at it. Trembling her hand raised knocking in a rapid and nervous pattern. From the inside, after a moment she heard a come in. Victoria didn't move. Her feet felt like frozen to the ground. Maybe she should run and hide, like a child. Like the bitch she was not stepping up, just hiding, like she deserved. Then she remembered why she came and how she felt at the dorms and quickly stepped into the room. 

* * *

 

Victoria's face was nothing Kate was accustomed to. Normally she had this strong and confident look on her face like she could take on the whole world without even batting an eyelash. It was something Kate admired and envied quite a lot, while she knew she shouldn't envy another person. This certainty of her own worth was pretty intense and Kate always felt her stomach fluster when the blond Chase-Heiress had looked at her. Little did the Christian girl knew what that fluster mean or wh her mouth went dry every time she looked at her. 

 

This time Victoria didn't have this confident look. It was uncertain, torn and guilty. She nibbled her bottom lip, smearing her lipstick a little bit. Kate quickly got to her feet, the butterflies in her stomach returning to the tenfold. She fumbled with her fingers nervously looking over to the other blond.

"Oh..oh, Hi Victoria." she said nervously, unsure what to do. The other girl didn't seem to know it either, slowly getting closer, while still keeping her distance. She looked at Kate and cast her eyes to the side again. 

"H-Hey Kate...." Her voice trailed off and they both got quiet. The silence lingered, Kate nervously looking over to her bed and back. After a moment Victoria squinted her eyes shut, scrunching her face, before almost stumbling out.

"I....I am sorry Kate, I am so sorry, It is all my fault. I....ou.....I have basically pushed you up to that roof all with my and....." She half yelled, half whined, like she wasn't sure how to do this right. 

 

Kate blinked, staring at her. What? Did.....Did Victoria Chase, Queen of Blackwell, the most confident and strong person she knew, just stumble over her own apology towards her? Kate blinked and the absurdity of her situation, suddenly she held her hand over her mouth trying to hold in a laugh and barely contains it to a giggle.

 

Victoria blinked back at her, herself completely dumbfounded. Her mouth stood open just a little and she stared with utter confusion.

"Wh.....What? Why are you laughing?" Kate still giggled, holding on to the rail on the end of her bed, still trying to stifle a laughter. Her eyes teared a little and she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It took a moment but finally, she regained enough composure.

"Vic...Victoria I am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, just.....this feel so weird you know? You are so strong and sure of yourself, seeing you stumble over your own words just...did it for me."

 

Victoria huffed, crossing her arms while frowning at her.

"Glad I could be amusing I think." She flashed her eyes at the smaller girl, but Kate waved.

"I'm sorry." Then she straightened her posture.

"But thank you. I forgive you." She just smiled, looking with her kind warm eyes at the Chase girl who needed a moment before again looking utterly confused.

"W-What? Just like that?"

"Jup." Kate nodded, smiling still. 

Victoria wrung her hands, looking right and left.

"B-But I have been horrible to you and..and I have done so awful things to you and....I don't know I am supposed to grovel and beg your forgiveness, not that I deserve it...and..."

 

Kate smiled, stepping closer to the sputtering girl. She tilted her head to the side, causing the bun to shift on her back of her head. 

"It's okay Victoria. I know you feel bad, it is rather obvious. So I forgive you."

 

Victoria blinked.

"No, this isn't supposed to be like..." Her voice trailed off, she was in loss of words.

"No?" Kate grinned a little. "So I'm not allowed to decide who I forgive and whom not?" Victoria blinked, before rapidly shaking her head.

"No, that's not what I meant, of course, you are allowed to forgive who you want to forgive but-" Kate cut in right there, placing her hand on Victorias forearm.

"Good, then you are forgiven. Would you like some tea?"

 

"Tea?" Victoria seemed in utter shock, trying to reboot her brain. The smaller girl nodded, pointing at an electric kettle to the side. 

"Yeah tea. You know a hot beverage you can drink, calms the nerves, at least for me most of the time." Victoria blinked, numbly nodding and walking over to the table, sitting down. Kate hummed to herself and started working the kettle. A few moments later she sat down a steaming mug in front of the Chase Heiress. 

 

"How is everybody?" Kate asked after a moment, blowing on her cup and sipping slightly at it. Victoria still stared into the depth of her own, before shaking herself.

"Okay ...I guess. Most are pretty startled. I didn't talk to many people, only Court and Taylor and Mar...Mr Jefferson. We are all very glad you came down."

 

Kate nodded, smiling to her cup, thinking at the two girls who came up there to her, into the rain and fear. Into the darkness.

"Me too. I couldn't have done it alone anyways. Max and Chloe helped me down." 

 

A snort came from Victoria, making Kate raising her eyes. Victoria looked back at her then flinched and looked guilty.

"Sorry." She whispered silently.

 

Kate set down her cup for a moment, folding her hands.

"May I ask you a question Victoria?" The girl looked up, biting her lower lip, before biting it slightly.

"What is your problem with Max?" Kate asked with a dead-pan voice, trailing her finger around the edge of her cup.  Victoria opened her mouth like she wanted to start, then she shut it, getting a thoughtful look. Her voice was rather uncertain when she started. She hadn't talked about this with anyone, not with Tay or Court, not even Nathan.

 

"I...I don't know really. She is friends with Amber, that alone makes her my enemy. Also, she hangs out with that dropout and I don't know, she gets under my skin. My parents taught me, if someone isn't telling you up front what they are up to, they try to stab you in your back."

 

Kate sighed, shaking her head.

"That's a pretty depressing way of looking at life." She mused while taking the other sip from her cup. Victoria shrugged deep in her thoughts.

"That's how I have always been. If you are not on the offence you are in defence and who is in defence loses. Caulfield is always on defence and it gets the fricking shit out of me, but also she embarrassed me pretty hardcore with her faked handicap and I will get her for that." Victoria's tone turned angry at the end.

"She doesn't fake her handicap, why would she do that?" Kate asked, eyebrows raised. Victoria shrugged again shaking her head and placing the cup down herself.

"I have no clue, for attention or so she doesn't get bullied as I know, but I know it is just a scam. I have heard her talk to that punk bitch. She is not mute."

 

Kate raised her voice, now in the same mode she had when she was back teaching children at church and the kids had done something bad and hurtful.

"Stop that Tory. First of Chloe isn't a punk b-word. She is a really nice girl, who just had it tough in life. She was here with Max about half an hour ago and they were the first that got me laughing in weeks, so stop being mean about her. And yes, Max IS handicapped, she just isn't mute in a physical. She has some kind of mental illness, making it impossible for her to speak to most people. I have heard her say 1! word up until now. I know she talks to Rachel and her parents, and apparently Chloe, but she didn't talk while they were here. I don't know what the illness she has is called but I can assure you it is not an act. So stop being rude to her about that!" Kate huffed at the end of her little speech and looked into her tea.

 

Victoria once again stared wide-eyed at the other girl. When did mosey little Kate turned into someone who talked down at herself Victoria Chase.

"Y-You sure?" She asked uncertain, finding herself in a role she wasn't used to but still. 

Kate nodded, grimly.

"Of course I am, so stop being mean to her Tory." The girl still frowned. Victoria gulped down a knot in her throat and nodded. A buzz of Kate's cellphone stopped their interaction. Kate looked at it.

"That's my family, they park u the car outside." Victoria scrambled to her feet, unnerved and feeling strange.

"T-Then I should better go, don't want to intrude you know I." She pointed towards the door. Kate smiled, standing up herself. She stretched out her hand and after a moment Victoria took it.

"It's okay. Maybe we can do this some other time?" Victoria felt a tingle in her stomach and a slight heating in her cheeks.

"I would like that." With that she left the room, closing the door behind herself. She made it around the next corner before she leaned against the wall, slamming her eyes shut and swallowed.

 

_Stop being mean to her Tory._

 

Kate had scolded her like a misbehaving school girl. She had talked down to her like she was a misbehaving prat, her Victoria Chase! Her stern voice and her steal like eyes flashed through the blonds head, like small pools of lightning. The way the muscles in her jaw had clenched as well as the way the other girl had stemmed her hands to her hips. The tenseness of that situation rolled back through Victoria's head. It made her all hot and bothered. 

 

That. Had. Been. Such. a. Turn-on!


	3. Thinking

Victoria sighed when she closed the car door. With a heavy and satisfying thudd the door slammed shut and for a moment the blond just sat there before her forehead sunk down, laying on the steering wheel. Her mind was wandering, absentminded was she rethinking what happened. Her mind played out the conversation with Kate once more. 

 

The way her eyes had looked. This intense stare, that cut right through all the walls Victoria had built around her inner self and struck deep in her core. These steely orbs that glared at her with determination. Kate Marsh, Kate Marsh the harmless sheep girl, the Christian bible lover, Kate Marsh the boring plain girl, had a steel core! But not just any but one of fire and strength.

 

She is like me, Victoria thought to herself, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel after she raised her head. She is exactly like me just reverse. Where I put up a strong outside to shelter a weak core, her outside is weak but her inside is like a molten metal core, burning hot like a flame and strong to no end. The confidence was pouring out of her in such waves it had made Victoria shiver deep down. Victoria had always been drawn to strong women. She didn't hide the fact that her own gender held a lot more sway over her than the other one. She was bisexual, proud of it, basically being the daughter of the Art moguls Andromeda and Theodore Chase it was expected of her to have special sexuality. So that was never something she had to hide and in her time home, she had come into contact with quite a few strong personalities. 

 

Artists that were working with her parents, showing their work in the Chase Space, Seattle's biggest Art Gallerie. Dominating lawyers, especially Mrs Gabfort, one of her mother's friends. Bigshots of the Seattle high society, smaller and bigger ones, all of them with strong and demanding personalities and character traits. 

 

Yet she had never really found someone her own age with such a strong core, with such intense eyes. Maybe Amber, and that was part of why Victoria wanted her so bad, even though she hated the girl. But Amber was like water, like a tide. You couldn't stop her, you couldn't fight her, but she didn't hurt you in the process. Kate was different. Victoria had the feeling that her core only showed when you triggered it, but when you did she would hurt you, make you pay. 

 

And that, to Victoria's confusion was the real turn on for her. The thought of Kate's steel like gaze looking down at her would be burning her. These eyes staring down at her while she twisted on the floor in front of Kate, a sneer on her face, showing the disgust she must feel for a low life like the Chase girl. The stare would nail her to the floor, she would bend her down, showing her strength, show what power she had when she protected her friends.

Victoria's mental image of Kate was not much different from her usual self. She had still her bun, still wore her normal clothes. Only her eyes showed this fire, this steel, this anger. Her face was a mask of disgust. She placed her hand in Victoria's short hair, her short fingers gliding through the tangled before she gripped her hair on the back of her neck in a firm and strong grip. She pressed Victoria down until her face was pressed against the floor and she hissed into Victoria's ear with bile.

"You are to blame. You pushed me up there! It is your fault. You made fun of me and with what reason? All because you are so insecure about yourself that you want to bite? Guess what bitch, you aren't scary. You are a scared little shit, that hopes no one finds out your dirty little secrets. Finds out how disgusting and worthless you are dog. Because that is was you are a worthless god, barking barking barking only hoping no one would notice your muzzle. No that's not right, you have no muzzle, you are just rotten from the inside. You should have a muzzle, should be held on a leash so everybody sees you are just a filthy lowlife dog."

Her glaring eyes burned in Victoria's mind like fire. 

Victoria wanted to see it again, she wanted to see this strength again. But there was more, only Victoria couldn't figure out what it was. Yet she knew she would find out, she would search for it until she found it and then she would hold on to it. Her eyes glanced over the parking lot, spotting a family. A tall woman with a stern looking face,  long blond hair in a strict bun. Next to her a man, probably fifty maybe fifty-five. He had lost most of his hair and had a neatly trimmed beard. Two girls followed them, both the same dirty blond Kate was. That must be the Marsh family, Victoria realised. She shifted quickly her car into drive, for some reason she didn't want them to see her, even though these people wouldn't know who she was. Looking over her shoulder, she pulled out of the parking space and drove off. 

 

From the corner of the parking lot, one squinting pair of eyes followed her white Prius, when it blinked and turned in on the traffic. The eyes were under a frowning forehead, while behind that forehead a few thoughts came and went. There was only one reason for the Chase girl to be in the hospital and that was visiting her Classmate. Yet this early? Only three other people had visited her. Why did Victoria Chase visit Kate Marsh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, just a short one, sorry. I had fun in it but I still try to figure out what route this story will take. I realiced, while I thought Silence of the doe was a love story it was more or the less a story about friendship in all reality. The story was so focused on Rachel & Max that I didn't realice that it was the focus. 
> 
> This story will be more free and open, but I want it to be a love story. Also I know at the moment Victorias motivation for her want to submit to Kate is wrong, guilt shouldn't be the corner stone of a Dom/Sub relation, but we will get to there. Victoria doesn't understand her feeling at all at the moment, neither does Kate really.
> 
> Also who is spying there?
> 
> Next up, Victoria visits her only real friend.


	4. Nathan

Victoria turned around a corner and drove onto the entrance area. She was near the middle of Arcadia Bay, in a small gated living area. New and expensive buildings were surrounded by tall walls and a big iron gate. The wide man at the gate waved at her when he opened the huge gate rolling it back slowly. Victoria ignored him. She had been here quite a lot over the last year ever since her friend had gotten the apartment here, but she didn't care about that fat man his little boring life. 

 

She shifted gear and drove slowly through the green and well-organised area. It was stale and bland, the kind of perfectly manicured surrounding that looked so expensive it looked just blatant. Every hedge was cut in the right angle, every corner was clean and look like the one next to it, it was one thing.

 

BORING! 

 

Even more boring than the rich part of Seattle where she had grown up. At least there everyone would have their own designer and tried to be different. But here in this gated community, it was lower high class or upper middle class. Enough to live in the expensive part of town but only for rent. So they had all the same hedge in front of their house and all was maintained by the same service. 

 

Victoria turned a corner and drove to the one house that looked different. It was painted in a different colour and there was no hedge. She part at one of the parking spots in front, seeing the familiar black hummer on the other. Good, he was home, she thought. You never knew with him, he tended to disappear to god knows where for days sometimes, sometimes driving to the big mansion about half an hour away, where his father lived. But he didn't like to be there, he had told Vic. His father wasn't the nicest human, actually, he was pretty far away from even being called descend or a human being at all. Victoria had met him a few times and had a feeling like he was cold. Bare of emotion. 

 

His eyes were dark ad cold, like the eyes of a shark. Like the black orbs that were the soulless eyes of these cold and calculating predators, the man just stared at everything with hunger and emptiness. He was a shark in man form and gave Victoria the chills. Once her friend had told her that he was afraid of his father. Not just a little bit but really god damn afraid. He had been high of the kite at the moment but the horror in his eyes had been real. He was afraid what his father was able to do, was capable to do. What he had done to her friend. The boy had been so relieved when his father had given him the apartment. 

 

She stepped out of the car, closing it with a thud. It was a little cold outside, the wind had freshened up when she walked up to the building. Some trash was littered over the lawn and it looked a little rattled. Victoria sighed. It had gotten worse with him. Her friend had often been unstable, a little nervous and all but in the last few days, it had gotten worse. He had begun talking to himself again, something he had gotten over years ago and was twitching nervously often. He had punched that creepy geek stalker, Wally or whatever the fuck that guys name was, not that Victoria cared. The guy had it coming, always following girls around the campus and so on. Courtney did swear she was missing underwear and seen him creep out of the girl's dorm, but that was Courtney. She loved her gossip and would make up a story if nothing interesting happened. Her focus was pleasing Victoria and she hadn't understood by now that Victoria didn't need fake stories just to amuse her. No one could work with that, but Court had difficulties adjusting to reality. So she kept up telling some stupid stories. 

 

Yesterday evening she had told she had heard Kate crying through the wall a few days ago, something that made Victoria's blood go cold and she had thrown her and Taylor out of her room. That bitch! That hadn't been true right, it shouldn't. Yet when Victoria thought about it she was probably right. Kate had every reason being sad and crying, all because of her. 

 

Pressing the buzzer, she waited a moment, looking around annoyed. Then the white speaker next to the door clacked and an angry voice came out.

"What?" Was the blunt question, but Victoria didn't bat an eye. She just leaned closer and crossed her arms.

"It's me." She simply stated and a moment later the door buzzed letting her in. Victoria showed her way inside. She was in a simple corridor but she could already hear the loud dub-step music through echoing around. She quickly walked up the stairs and the music got louder when he opened his apartment door. She tried her best not flinching back from her best friend. 

"Hey, Nate. You look like shit." She just stated when she walked past him into the apartment. She was right with her statement. His neat look was in disarray. His clothes were crumpled, his hair was messy and he looked like he hadn't showered, greasy. He had deep rings under his eyes and he glared at her slamming the door shut. 

"Thanks for the fucking compliment, Vic." He grumbled, before walking back in his living room. It smelled like pot and booze in there and when Victoria rounded the corner she saw white powder on the coffee table. She walked over and opened a window because the air smelled stale and bad as fuck. 

"Geez Nate, what are you doing here? Trying to get high enough to visit the space station?" she asked dropping her purse on the couch. Nate tensed, turning to her. 

"What are you, my mother?" He snapped, taking a sip from a glass that looked like it contained Whiskey. She shook her head, sitting down. 

"No Nate, I'm your fucking friend so stop being a little twat and tell me what is wrong. You have been weird lately. Something with....him?" It wasn't wise to say your father or Sean in Nathans presence, but the boy only shook his head slumping down next to Victoria. For a moment it looked like he would get angry again but then he just slumped to the side, leaning against her. Victoria put her arm around him. No one! No one touched her! That was an iron clad rule in her peer group. Nathan was the only exception to it, he was like a brother to her. 

 

"Sorry Vic it's just....all is so fucked up lately." He said, looking down. Victoria knew what he meant. First Amber just disappeared and then Kate almost jumped of the dorms. That was far from their normal life. 

"Yeah, it has been shit lately." She muttered brushing over his back. Nathan just grunted, holding the glass to her. She took a sip. Yep, definitely whiskey,, she thought. 

 

For a while, they both sat there quietly before Nathan started talking again, slowly uncertain.

"I have been in a lot of shit Vic....I....There is something going on in Arcadia and I got involved. It is really. I mean....fuck I wish I would have never been involved with him. Fucking shit this is not what I dreamed of." He muttered in a strange way like he was only half aware she was there. Victoria listened and frowned. 

"Not involved? What are you talking about Nate? Is this about Amber or Marsh?" She leaned a little back to look at him. The teenager looked at the floor, sighing. 

"Yes, no, kind of. Fuck it just so messed up. I have to get this out there, I think, it would get not like that but fuck I'm in it too and ah shit." He whispered. Victoria felt her stomach get cold. Nathan was involved with the disappearance of Amber and whatever happened to Kate? She was feeling strange. This was her friend her brother, the guy she shared everything with, the guy who she connected in so many ways with....he was part of something like that? Her throat closed up and she only made a strangled noise, but Nathan didn't even notice lost in his own world. 

"I-" His sentence was cut short by a sharp ringing tone. Digging out his cellphone the boy cursed. He flipped it over, frowning. Then he paled before he turned red. 

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" He yelled jumping from the couch. Victoria jumped a little startled. 

"What's going on?" She asked when he stared at his phone. He turned it around showing her. On it was a video stream from his dorm in Black and white. In it a person was ruffling through his stuff. A tall, female person with a rather obvious tattoo sleeve. 

"That slut has broken in my dorm!" He cried out and stormed towards the door, Victoria on his heels. 


	5. Run to the Hill

Victoria tried to keep up with Nathan, but the teenager ran way faster than her and jumped into his Hummer. Without waiting for her he threw a gear in and pulled out of his parking lot. Victoria growled being left behind and opened her own Prius. It was still warm inside from before and she put the key ins turning the ignition on. Nathan was already speeding through the gated community and he was driving fast. There was an old lady he almost hit, she could barely jump back and shook her hand at him. Victoria frowned. Yeah, the Price bitch was breaking in his dorm room, but he had proof and all why was he making such a big deal out of it? Victoria also pulled out and drove after him. She could see in the distance that he was already pulling out of the gate. 

 

The Chase heir made a point regarding the speed limit at the moment, nodding at the angry huffing lady. The woman ignored her. Damn bitch, she thought while reaching the gate. She noticed angrily that it was closed already and Nathan had vanished in the traffic on the other side. Honking her horn she waited for a little impatient and annoyed. Her finger drummed an impatient rhythm on the steering wheel and she glared at the gate. Finally, it started moving after what felt forever and she drove closer, almost hitting it with her car front. Finally, the gate was open. Like they needed the slowest Gate in existence for this, Victoria mused when she finally drove out.

 

The traffic wasn't thick at all like there was much traffic in Arcadia Bay at all and once again she asked herself why she was here at all in this hick hill billy town. But she knew the answer. Her parents had sent her here for two reasons. One was the famous and amazing Mark Jefferson and she was following the other one's son right now. Her parents had wanted her in an art school when she showed real talent in photography but not any school. 

 

Arcadia Bay was firmly in Sean Prescott's grip and since he and Victorias parents and business ties, it had been made the case that it was good having him near. And indeed it had to get handy from time to time. Someone must have told the people in the police station who her parents were and who they were friends with, because while she had been stopped a few times, for driving too fast and being drunk, never had she received a fine or anything. It had just been a few short questions and at the very least when she had stated the name Chase or Prescott the officers had wished her a good evening and let her move on. 

 

Since her Prius was quite notable even these incidences had stopped by now. Not that she minded a lot. What was a lot of money good for if not making your life easier? Also while the small town was boring as fuck, at least the drugs were cheap and then there was Mark. Victoria admired him more than she had ever admired anyone. He was all you could dream of. 

 

Smart, good looking, funny, charming, well educated and really really talented. Also famous, at least with the people who mattered. Him being here mad the whole thing better, at least for the most. That he had rejected her yesterday had stung. It was the whole she wasn't good enough, she wasn't what she wanted to be all over again. Again she was treated like a child and she wasn't a child, she was Victoria Chase! She pulled in the crappy Blackwell Parking lot, frowning a little. Nathans hummer was parked in the middle, the door wide open and from what she could see the motor was still running. What the fucking shit? Nate was so damn in a hurry he had no problem someone would steal his car? What the fuck?

 

Victoria sighed, putting her Prius into a parking lot before she turned the motor off and got out. Quickly she made her way over to the hummer, jumping in the driver seat. Yep, keys still in ignition and motor still running. Closing the door Victoria started the process of placing it in a parking place. She wasn't used to these large cars so it took her a few minutes and also a good amount of concentration. Since she was so focused, she missed out on two girls crossing the parking lot and climbing into an old and beat up truck. Finally, Victoria sighed, pulling the keys and pushing them in her purse. Got damn Nate, get your shit together, she thought. 

 

Climbing out of the car she walked through the lot, only barely noticing a leaving car. She climbed the stairs on the side and walked down the path in front of the school. It was quiet here. No stupid skaters out on the stairs, no cheerleader on the lawn giggling like stupid chickens, no jocks. Only that pathetic looser Daniel was sitting there like he always did drawing something. He even dared to wave at her when she walked past him as she cared. Of course, she didn't wave back but made her way to the dorm yard. Here it was also awfully quiet. Vicrotia frowned and sighed. Now she would have to enter the filthy boy's dorm to bring Nathan his fucking keys. He would have a lot to make up for later she thought to herself when she pulled on the door handle. Climbing the stairs she heard some muffled sound like people talking. When she reached the second floor and pushed the door open she found Luke, that dopehead Justin and some random guy she had no idea who he was standing in a circle. Between them on the floor was curled to a ball....

 

Nathan! 


	6. Mark

Victoria raced up to Nathans side. He looked like he was in deep pain. His face was covered in blood underneath his nose and his one hand he was cradled to his chest, disfigured and twisted. At least two fingers looked like they were broken. A puddle of his blood was on the ground and he had curled up to a ball. Victora kneeled down not sure what to do.

"Nathan, what happened?" She cried out, reaching out but pulling her hands back. She didn't want to hurt her best friend. One of the watery blue eyes opened and focused on her. 

 

"Hat Prisch Bitsch!" He growled revealing a large gap in his teeth where one had been his front teeth. Victoria flinched back from the nasty display, raising her hand to her mouth in shock. 

"Oh my god, are you hurt Nate?" She asked stupidly. Again Nathan growled and for a moment he looked like he would jump at her swing at her but then he flinched and curled to a ball again holding his rips. He was probably more hurt than she thought he was. Looking up she saw the gathered boys just stare at them. For once she knew what to do. Glaring at none of them specific she yelled at them. 

"Don't just stand there and gape like idiots! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Her authoritarian voice and the loud tone cut right through their hearts and quickly they all fumbled with her phones. Finally that idiot Justin got it to work, but Victoria didn't pay them any more mind. She turned back to Nathan unsure what to do. 

"They will catch that miserable bitch, trust me and if they don't I will. I will toast her pathetic arse over small fire until she wished she hadn't been born." Victoria growled. 

 

This time the Price bitch had gone to fare. Attacking Nathan? She would be toast. Even if Victoria didn't get her fingers on her, she would get flayed by Nathans dad in court. Sean Prescott didn't love his son that was obvious but he wouldn't tolerate an attack on the Prescott family no matter what. He would tear her and her family apart that was for sure. That bitch would go to jail.

 

 

Victoria's mind was still with burn and hate when someone opened the door to the staircase. Turning she saw Mr Jefferson tall and handsome. He looked around noticing the boy on the ground with Victoria next to him and the others standing around. He quickly made his way over. 

"What is going on here? I heard screaming! What...What happened to Nathan?" He said kneeling next to Victoria, so close any other moment and she would have loved the closeness but there were more important things than her Bi-thirst. The man also reached out like Victoria and pulled back before touching Nathan. Victoria quickly turned to their teacher.

"It was that Price bitch. She attacked Nathan!" Victoria yelled almost even though Mark was right beside her. He frowned. 

"Wh would...Have you called an Ambulance?" He asked, his eyes still on Nathan. The wincing boy was still focused on himself. Victora noded.

"One of these losers did!" She swirled her index finger around pointing at the gathered boys. The crowd had grown a little bit. Mr Jefferson nodded.

"Good, even though I do not appreciate you calling your classmates losers Victoria. So now we just wait for the ambulance. Nathan. Nathan, can you hear me?"

Mr Jefferson now placed a hand on the shoulder of the boy and Nathan flinched then his eyes flew open.

"Ma'k they kno....They kno! They, aaah...that bitsch has found somesching. She knowsch! She hasch foun' pischuresch of the barn! They will find tsche dark room!" He almost yelled, staring at Jefferson with almost feverish intense. His words were slurred due to the lack of teeth but the meaning noticeableable.  Jefferson frowned, yet his face looked a little strained noticed Victoria. What was Nate talking about? What barn? What was the Dark Room? And what matters had Nathan with Mark?

"Nathan calm down, it will all be right!" Jefferson said with force trying so hard to shut this stupid boy up. He needed to shut up now! If he didn't he would compromise it all and then the were fucked. He knew he shouldn't  have taken that stupid child under his wing. But he had needed to do so, he needed Prescott money and their protection to work in this hill billy city. Nothing happend here without the mans knowledge so he had to play along. But the boy was a loose canon, too manic and just not a great artists. He didn't understand Marks vision. He thought it was about power and strength, when it was the complete oposite. It was about weakness and innocents the way they faded over time and what came after. It was all Mark ever wanted. 

 

But now it was all in danger because of this fucking kid. Marks brain rattered and moved, shifting what to do next. He leaned back, thinking.

"Has Nathan taken his medicine?" He asked Victoria quickly, turning his head. The girl frowned shrugging. Mark Jefferson sighed, playing the worried man.

"He probably hasn't. I was told this might happen if he doesn'T take them getting weird ideas. He must be in shock or something.  Take care of him, I will see if I can find this Price girl I have met her about ten minutes ago outside. Maybe we are in luck." He said jumping up.

 

He needed to get a distance between himself and Nathan. And he needed to get to the barn. If that Price girl really was there, proably with Maxine Caulfield, then he needed to know. They coldn't get into the bunker, not having the codes but still. It was too dangerous. He would have to get them away from there and then he needed to get rid of Amber and planting evidence that the bunker belonged to Nathan. Luckily he had being careful there and had taken things from Nathan, hair and other DNA usable things, to put them in place, framing him. 

 

Rachel would die and Nathan would have killed her. Now he only needed to think why Nathan would tell him this because there were people who had heard them to many to diapear. But he already had an idea and reafirming Nathans mental instability with Victoria was a first step in that plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, just a question how many are there reading this story? I just feel like there aren't many of you.


	7. And back again

Once again she was sitting in front of a room in the clean and empty hospital. It was dull and annoying. The seat was hard plastic, not comfortable at all. Overhead was a buzzing light bulb and with every buzz her eyelid was twitching. A few people walked by but Victoria wasn't minding them really. She flicked through her phone ideally while she waited. Nothing was happening even the internet seemed...well empty. No news nothing. Victoria hated waiting, especially pointlessly. That damn doctor, she thought seethingly, clicking away a boring message from chief whoreleader Dana Ward. 

 

Victoria sighed leaning back, her head against the wall. God damn, she had texted Courtney and Taylor ages ago but they didn't write back like they had better to do. Well probably, Court always was quick responding. And Tay wouldn't ignore her with a good reason. She was a real friend after all. Or wasn't Taylor with her mom today? Victoria should focus more maybe. 

 

"Victoria?" A female careful voice asked from the side. The blond turned her head and saw Kate, standing there her hands folded in front of her. Victoria looked at her a little startled and bewildered. 

"Kate! What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling a little stupid only a heartbeat later. Of course, Kate was here. Why wouldn't be here, Victoria had left her only an hour ago. But the blond bun-haired girl just smiled before sitting down next to her. 

 

"I was at my appointment and about to get back to my room when I saw your hair. Your haircut is rather distinct." Her smile was bright, she wasn't missing a beat to tear into Vicotria about her stupid question. 

"Oh...okay. Well not everyone can pull it off like I do you know?" She said after catching herself. Kate giggled slightly while holding her hand in front of her mouth. 

"You are right Victoria, I could never do that. But it does look good on you, I like it." She smiled warmly at the taller blond. Victoria felt her cheeks blush slightly before she scowled. 

"Yeah whatever." She said, crossing her arms in a try to get her dignity back. For a moment they sat there quietly before Kate frowned turning back.

"I don't want to intrude, but what are you still doing here? I thought you went back to Blackwell." The Christian girl had again folded her hands in her lap, looking at the other side of the corridor. 

 

Victoria clenched her fist slightly.

"I was. But that Price Bitch has plumed Nathan like a mad girl and he was taken by an ambulance." She growled, scowling hard. Kate covered her mouth in shock. While she wasn't friends with Nathan, far from it, the thought of him getting beaten up still worried her. 

"Oh my god, is he okay?" She asked carefully, now looking at Victoria with so much empathy. The taller blond frowned shrugging.

"The hell I know. That damn bastard of a doctor threw me out practically right after he came through the fucking door telling me I'm not family." She huffed, still really annoyed by that. She was more family to Nathan that his father would ever be. Maybe not Kristen, Nathans sister, but she was abroad and wouldn' t return so fast. At least one Prescott child had escaped his fathers clutches. Kate frowned, shaking her head. 

"He is just doing his job. Medical exams are confidential and sometimes you don't want the whole world to know what your body does." She said with a firm voice. Victoria growled.

"Still that assho...." Her voice trailed off when she noticed the disapproving look in Kates' eyes. Victoria swallowed lowering her head slightly. 

"Sorry. What I meant to say was while he was this way, the paramedics weren't so uptight. From what they have found Nathan has a broken nose, broken fingers and two broken ribs additional to other smaller things." She hissed. Suddenly she was really really glad that Price girl had never gone through with her threats to beat Victoria up because apparently she totally could and it wasn't just tough talk. 

Kate frowned even more. 

"That is horrible, I hope he will be okay. Why was this happening?" She asked in a careful way. Victoria glanced over at the blond bun girl and shrugged again.

"I have no clue really. I drove to Nathans when I left you and we talked for a few minutes but then some security alarm in his dorm room went off and he saw her on camera breaking in into his room."

 

Kate's eyes were wide and she shook her head. 

"Chloe would do that?" She asked, appealed but this. Victoria frowned and nodded. 

"Yep, saw her on the god damn camera. Anyways, Nathan drives off like a mad man and I follow him. When I parked his car after he had just dumped it in the middle of the parking lot and came to the dorm Price was nowhere to be seen and Nathan was lying in a puddle of his own blood. I got one of the idiots to call the medics and Mr Jefferson started searching for that cuuuuuu...that girl." 

 

Kate frowned, even more, pulling out her cellphone. She started tipping on it for a moment. 

"I will try to call Max, maybe she knows where Chloe is. If this is true and she did beat up Nathan this will not go out well for her." She said firmly. 

Victoria snapped at her. "You don't say, Sherlock." 

 

Slowly, Kate lowered her cellphone, before her steel hard gaze pinned Victoria against the wall. 

"I know this has been a stressful day for you and you are worried for your friend. This is understandable and I can overlook it quite a bit, but you aren't alone in the world and snapping at me will not get Nathan healed in an instant. So stop with your attitude and act like you are a reasonable and adult person." Kate didn't growl or ell, she just stared down at Victoria and the taller blond felt a shiver down her neck. 

 

This wasn't the small bible lover girl, this was a fierce and strong woman showing her once again what a brat she was and that she would have to learn to behave. Victoria felt herself respond instantly, lowering her head, muttering a slight apology in a real un Victoria like fashion. Kate stared a little longer at her, making Victoria's skin burst into flames basically so strong was her glare, before she turned back to her phone. It was quiet between the two of them, while she handled the device. In secret, Kate was really surprised what just happened. She had used that voice before, for her sisters or in bible class when someone stepped out of line. But she had never used it in school or anywhere not feeling like she had any authority. For Victoria to react to this like that was really surprising for her. She would have never expected that this strong and confident girl would collapse so easily to her. 

 

After a moment Kate lowered the cellphone staring at it frowning. She repeated the process of calling only to lower it once more. 

"That is odd, it says the user isn't connected at the moment." She murmured it more to herself than anything but Victoria who had been really uncomfortable with the silence jumped onto the words. 

"Maybe she is somewhere with no connection, the woods or something." She offered as an excuse. Kate frowned, shaking her head. 

"Why would Max go to the woods?" She said trying to think of something. Victoria shrugged. 

"Maybe searching for Amber." 

 

Kate flinched, feeling bad. She had somehow forgotten about Rachel's disappearance and now she felt bad. A girl got lost no one knew where she was and she forgot about it so quick only because she had a little drama happened in her own life. Good thinking about your next there Kate, she thought to herself. 

"You are probably right. Hope she is all right though." She said with a soft smile. She wasn't lying she always was a little worried about the small mute girl. She was so timid, even Kate felt protective of her. 

Victoria wasn't sure what to do now, Kate was seemingly jumping from one emotion to the next. It was a typical sign in her condition, not that Victoria had to spend the last night in front of her laptop, searching and googling about suicide tries and their follow up. No of course not she would spend hours reading and researching. Not at all. Not that she would tell anyone. 

 

Carefully she placed her long fingers on Kate's shoulder rubbing as she did with Nathan when he was in one of his moods. 

"Hey, don't you worry. She is all right, just a town with a worse cell phone service than Siberia." She said with a small smile. Kate looked up smiling back at her.

"You are right. Thanks, Victoria." She said with a little bit more emphasis on it. Victoria shrugged.

"Don't sweat it."

 

Again it got quiet between the two of them before Victoria asked. 

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be with your family right now?" It was correct, it was strange that her family would leave her alone only an hour after they came here. Kate just shook her head slightly.

"Yeah, but you know, it can be a bit exhausting to have them all fuss over you, you know?  I was down here for a little test but I don't mind keeping you company for a bit, so you know?"

 

She sounded almost guilty for this because in fact, she felt guilty. Her father had taken time from work and they all had spent four hours in the car just to meet her. It was the way her family worked, but also her mother was there. While Kate loved her mother, deeply and from the heart, she couldn't deny that she also had made her last few weeks worse than anything. Her letters had been heartbreaking and the calls were even worse. The anger was Kate able to handle but the disappointment made it so much worse. 

 

Her mom hadn't been really forgiving, not even now really. While she had toned it down, Kate knew her mom was still mad about the video and thought her daughter had been corrupted by the liberal and free art school and all the Sex and violence in movies and TV she was now watching unrestricted. She had been against Kate going to Blackwell from the start. In her mother mind, she should have stayed near home, finish school there and then marry one of the "nice boys" from their church. 

But Kate had never felt eager about that. She had wanted to spread her wings, see the world by herself, find a way into her own life not stick to the known. Also while she knew a couple of the boys her age from church, none of them struck a string in her. Her mother often talked about a duty to the family, what was proper and what not but never felt Kate like one of them were anything near a future husband. She hadn't really fallen in love yet. 

 

 

Luckily Victoria didn't ask about any of this. She just shrugged again, smiling a little. She was pleased that Kate wanted to keep her company not that she would admit it. 

"Suit yourself." She grinned. For a while they were quiet, both of them just thinking to themselves. Then Victoria suddenly raised her head. 

"I wanted to ask you something." 

Kate nodded, looking at the girl beside her. 

"Yes?"

"That art project about hope and dreams.....you had a photograph of a cloud just shaped like a heart. How did you do that?"

Kate looked a little surprised, then she smiled. 

"Oh that. Well, I was lucky because..."

 

They talked for quite some time about their passion for art, when a loud commotion caught their attention and a few persons marched through the hallway towards them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what could that be?
> 
> See you guys next time when we find out.


	8. Release the river

Two policemen were walking down the corridor in a firm step. Next to them, a doctor tried keeping up, talking hastily to them, while looking to the front in a nervous manner. Kate and Victoria looked up at them when they came to a stop next to the two. 

"That the place Dr Goodman?" asked one of the policemen, pointing at the door behind which Nathan was still being treated. The doctor bit his lip nervously but he nodded. The policemen stepped closer, making Victoria rise from her seat. 

 

"What is going on?" She asked, stepping in front of the door. One of the officers waved his hand at her.

"Please step aside Miss, this is none of your business." He said in a gruff tone. Victoria frowned and crossed her arms. 

"The fuck I will step aside. What do you want from Nathan?" She said, raising her nose to the officer. The tall, light bold man sighed, shaking his head. 

"Miss, if you don't step aside you will hold accountable for hampering police work. Now step aside." 

 

Victoria got ready to lay into the man when she felt a hand pulling on her sleeve. She turned her head, seeing Kate, nervously looking back and forth between the officers and her. 

"Let it go Victoria. I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding, but these men are doing their job. Let them do it." She muttered to the taller girl pulling slightly. For some reason, Victoria couldn't resist her, stepping slowly to the side and sitting down again. The officers nodded firmly, and knocked on the door, stepping in without an answer. 

"Mr Prescott?" The asked, closing the door. Still, you could hear them talking and what happened on the inside.

"You are under arrest as a suspect in the abduction of Miss Rachel Dawn Amber. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions. You have the right to have a lawyer with you during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without a lawyer present, you have the right to stop answering at any time." 

Victoria sat up, now really worried. From the inside you could hear Nathan groaning, yelling something in an answer but not really. Moments later the door opened again and a stretcher with Nathan on it was pulled out by the officers, a doctor following them with a chart under his arm. 

 

Victoria wasn't sure what to do, but Kate's hand kept her in place when she watched her best friend being carted away by the police. She just started blinking after them. What? Nathan was taken by the police? For.....For kidnapping Amber? This must be a mistake, this must be wrong. 

 

Yet she felt this crunching feeling in her stomach that told her this wasn't wrong. Nathan had changed over the last couple of years. He had gotten angrier, more unstable. There had been moments when Victoria had been afraid of him. He had freaked her out sometimes and his dorm room, she must have said while artsy, was making her uncomfortable. 

 

Was it possible? Did Nate do something like that? Well, they took him away, something that NEVER had happened before. The police were on Prescott payroll and if they still took Nate away, this was looking really really bad. Fuck Nate, what did you do? Hd he really been so fucked that he would take the daughter of the fucking DA? If he did, then his Dad was involved that was certain. And if Sean Prescott was involved, this would turn into a complete shitfest. That man wouldn't take this lying down and this was really bad. 

 

What should she do? Nate was her best friend, the one person she opened up to, but if he really. What should she? Could she....what.....Victoria felt more and more her world breaking apart. A warm hand placed on her shoulder. She looked over in wide blue worried eyes, when Kate leaned over, frowning slightly.

"You okay Victoria?" She asked in a hushed tone. Victoria blinked, nodding slowly.

"I....This..." She felt her throat choke up, no real word came out, but something bubbled inside of her. She shivered slightly, looking again into Kate warm eyes, filled with so much emotion, so much of everything. 

"I....." She couldn't think, like her mind was bombarded with to many thoughts, all blocking out each other, like a road clocked with cars, where none could move really. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, quivering. She felt hot and cold at the same time. Her eyes burned and her vision blurred. Her body was numb but at the same time, it was tense like a container under pressure. 

 

Kates' hand shifted from Victoria's shoulder to the back of her neck, pulling her closer, placing Victoria's forehead against Kate's own shoulder. The smaller girls other hand reached out placing on the small of Victoria's back and rubbed in soothing patterns. 

"It's okay Victoria, it's gonna be okay."

 

Victoria shifted slightly. Victoria Chase NEVER hugged someone. Not her parents, not friends, not Taylor not even Nathan. She looked down at hugging, looked down at all of this. Hugging was for weak people, for people of the low tier, not for the heir of the Chase empire. She was strong. She was a predator. Predators don't hug. The don't cry. They don't sob. 

 

Yet with a croaked sound all the fear she had locked down in herself for years, the angst, the worries and the times she had felt sad breached the way. All the thoughts about what would happen next, all the fear of the future, all the envy for the happiness she repressed so long, came now back. Her world was breaking apart and Victoria was nothing but fear what would happen next. What would be tomorrow? It burned inside of her. Yet, like a soft blanket, Kates arms were around her, holding her tight and warm at the same time strong. She was unmoving like an oak, rubbing Victorias back, whispering into her ear, not taking away all the fears and boiling emotions but soothing it, making it somewhat bearable, stopping Victoria from exploding completely while at the same time opening up walls, tower and guard posts that had been in place in the teens mind for years now, just opening it all. 

 

Victoria clutched her hand to Kates shirt, holding on and just cried. 


	9. Stay tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, sorry that I take so long to update. I was once on an update shedual of once a day, but now it is down to way too long. I could say, "Yeah university is busting my ass." and other things but mainly it is just....lazyness. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I hope I can push myself to more regular updates. But the sad truth either this story or Please let this work will fall short. I can push myself for two stories really.

It took Victoria quite some time to stop crying. The pressure of all of it just hard pressed her down and down and being strong and tall all the time had been exhausting. It felt sooooo good just to let go for once, to have herself fall. Normally she would be disgusted with herself, showing weakness, showing even an inch of vulnerability, but for some reason, she didn't mind with Kate. Kate just held her, rubbing her back and whispering soothingly into her ear. Kate! The girl she bullied and belittled, was the strong foundation she leaned against. How could she have such strength? What was it in her inner, that steel like core that made her go on? 

 

Not 42 hours ago she had been up on that rooftop, in the rain and wind and cold, had stared down at those gaping up at her and yet here she was comforting the girl that pushed her up there. How could she do that? How could she be so confident? Victoria slowly pulled her head away from Kate's chest, covering her face with her hand. Her makeup was ruined that was clear, she must look a sight, Victoria thought with grim annoyance. She reached into her purse searching for a tissue when a hand offered her one. With still blurry eyes she looked at Kate who was smiling warmly at her. 

Victorias croaked voice broke while she spoke.

"W-Why are y-you nice to me?" Her confusion was real. She had been the epitome of a mean girl, why would the bullied girl have anything but contempt for her? She knew if it had been the other way around she would hate Kate. To death. How was this girl so different from her?

 

Kate just smiled shrugging. 

"I just want to." She said with such kindness that Victoria felt her heart jump a little bit. She felt herself smile a little bit and after a moment she chuckled getting a little chuckle from Kate in return. Then the bun-haired girl looked her up and down a bit. 

"How about you freshen yourself up and then we go outside for a while? I could use some fresh air and you look....." Kate searched for a good word but Victoria smirked.

"Fucked up?" She offered to the bun-haired girl who blushed slightly.

"I wanted to say dishevelled, but yes, fucked up fits as well." Kate smiled when she stood up, offering Victoria her hand. When the pixie-haired girl just looked at it for a moment in surprise, Kate made a grabbing motion with her hand until Victoria relented and took Kate surprisingly warm hand. The smaller girl grunted slightly when she pulled the taller one up and they started walking down the corridor.

"You can be quite demanding Kate if you only want to." Victoria said after a while, while they looked at the signs for the lavatory. Kate shrugged slightly looking into the distance. 

"I had to take care of my sisters a lot, you learn not to be a pushover when you do that." She seemed a little thoughtful. Victoria snorted, making the bun-haired girl turn her head towards her. She raises an eyebrow in challenge, but Victoria just shrugged herself. 

"You haven't shown much of this strength up until now."

Kate sighed shaking her head. They walked around a corner and reached the women's bathroom. They made their way inside and Victoria started washing her face.

"My mother always said that is unbecoming for a proper girl. Don't yell, don't be rude, be respectful, don't be agressiv...all these things." Her tone was a little bitter. Her mother had always preached all these things how to behave, while she herself didn't pay any mind to it at all. She had to be the proper daughter and be aware it wasn't the way mother wanted it to be.

She was surprised when Victoria snorted in front of her. Kate turned to frown.

"Did I say something funny?"

Victoria shook her head and turned. 

"No it's just that is all utterly shit. Yeah I get it to be nice to people is one thing, but that is just crap. If you don't show people you aren't a pushover than they will trample all over you. I mean jeez, you don't have to be a bitch like me, but at least stand up for yourself and your friends. Strength isn't something you need to hide, strength and will isn't something you need to be ashamed of. It is something to be proud of. Everything else is this right wing bullshit. Oh god forbid a woman fucking think for herself. That is all this woman are meant for home and children, cooking and should never talk back to their husband. Of course, husband because women deciding her own sexuality? Oh, that wouldn't be proper. I'm soooooo sick of this bullcrab and quite frankly I'm angry that you have to put yourself down, just because your mum thinks it would be "improper". You know what? Fuck it! Be yourself and screw everyone who has a problem with that! You are Kate Marsh." Victoria huffed when she finished, turning around and continuing her cleaning process. This was a sour point for her, fighting for the simple right to be yourself. 

Kate wasn't sure what to say. It didn't seem like it was all about her, some of Victoria's words seemed more about herself. But still it rung a rebellious bell in her head, one very faint and distant. It had long bugged her that her mother would say these things to her. It felt like every time Kate spread her wings mother was there to berate her for being to aggressive and she needed to be careful if she wanted a good boy to marry her one day. If she wanted to have a good family she shouldn't be so headstrong and stubborn. It wasn't proper conduct for a wife and mother. These were the word she had heard all her life and for a long time she ahd believed it but ever since she came to Blackwell this had slowly changed. For one Blackwell was full of artists and free thinkers and to have the whole "women are meant as wives and mothers"  wasn't high in demand there. And Kate for the first time had spread her wings and it felt so good at least as long as it lasted before that night. But no, she would not think about that night, for now, she wouldn't think about it. She looked herself up in the mirror. 

"Maybe your right." She said with a short smile and Victoria nodded, finishing her make-up again. 

 


	10. Sirens

Victoria leaned back on the park bank, sighing. She and Kate had walked around the pond for an hour, just talking quietly. Their conversation steered clear of all the difficult subjects like Kate's parents, Nathan or the roof. Instead, they had talked about art, a subject which Victoria was very well versed in and could talk for hours about. They had walked and spoken about certain artists and their view on art and while Victoria knew that there were different views on art, she was still surprised by Kate.

 

The bun-haired girl looked at the whole topic with totally different eyes. Her focus was on emotion and display of meaning. She was painfully uninformed about the ups and downs of the art world, what was the current trend and what style has fallen out of favour. She had never heard of some of the most hailed artists in the business and most techniques she spoke about were those they had learned from Mark. When Victoria questioned her about it, she realised that not only did Kate not conduct research herself but also she didn't care a lot about it. 

 

The bun-haired girl was more of a painter than a photographer, something Victoria never noticed. The times she used photography was when she wanted to capture a certain scene to recreate it with a pencil or brush. Victoria had simply assumed since she was in the photography course, she was a photographer.  But Victoria learned that she only went with the photography class to broaden her horizons, learning about a craft she hadn't used much up until now. 

 

Victoria felt that she was the total opposite. Photography was her life, her dream and her passion. She knew exactly was the latest trends were, often knew stars of the scene when their rise was a mere beginning. Every technique she had read about, every style she knew to the core. The right technique was a powerful tool in the arsenal of an artist. Her parents had taught her that ever since she had been toying with her father's camera mere five years old and today she knew that there was barely anyone on in America, let alone there school who could hold a candle to her knowledge. It was her life's dream, it was her goal and everything, EVERYTHING came second to it. 

 

Yet even though, Victoria thought back at their conversation, Kate had the balls to critique her. Kate, knowing barely anything about the craft she pursued for over ten years now, had the audacity to say she was doing it wrong. It had taken a while until Kate had found the right words to describe what she was talking about until she settled on the term soul. Victoria's art missed its soul. She knew how to angle her camera and work with the lights like none other, had read almost all there was about it and was at the top of her game, but it took some girl in a hitch backwards town at the edge of the world to tell her she missed the most important thing. Of course, Victoria had argued, had growled at the smaller girl, had even been somewhat meaning but when before Kate would bulge and cry, she stood there, let the anger all wash over her, like a  blade of grass in the wind, only to stand after it unmoved. It was like the Kate Marsh that had come down from that horrible rooftop wasn't the same that had stepped onto it. And so Victoria maybe for the first time in her life, really listened to another person her age and really thought about it and when she thought about it she realised it was true what the girl had said.

 

She had turned it into a craft, into a soulless reaction and had forgotten the rule number one over the time. Art was there to inspire, to indulge in thoughts and dreams. It was to broaden the human perspective, not replicate it. Art was to push forward, to be bold and new, to thrive to climb to the top of the mountain and then further up to the stars, not walk the same path that had been walked before. 

Yes, the technique was important and she had to learn it as a craft, so she understood what she was doing but real artist, people would make real art, they would toss out the rulebook because there were no rules, only she and her camera. Editing, filtering and all the other things, that was just cosmetics, just a paper on the wall, the true art, that what made it breathe, live and bleed, that was underneath and that was what was to pursue.

Victoria pulled out her cigarettes and lid one up while she stared out into the water of the pond. Kate had returned to the hospital just now. Her parents had called her cellphone, not amused about their daughter just leaving them behind without a word. Victoria felt bad for her, she hoped it wouldn't be too much ill will by her family due to that. It was a weird feeling, scarcely she would care about something like that. But she did. 

 

Maybe it was still the guilt she felt. Kate's reminders that she had forgiven her had done little to smother the anger towards herself and the guilt she felt for her actions. It only made them worse. Why was Kate so nice to her? She didn't get it at all. She would hate Kate if their roles were in reverse. It was what was right! In fact, Victoria would feel better if Kate would at least yell at her, slap her, anything. Anything so that the world was in the right order, but this girl had just turned the flipping world upside down. 

 

Victoria flicked a little ash from her cigarette before taking another drag. Maybe it was the shock and stress from yesterday. Kate would realise that Victoria should be hated, realise that she should be hit or anything. But while Victoria wanted that the girl would react in the right way, the way she understood, at the same time the thought of Kate hating her, of Kate yelling at her made her stomach crunch and twist. 

 

Victoria looked up when a few cars drove into the street that leads up to the back of the hospital. It was three cop cars, driving in considerable speed. Not racing but still not super calm. Victoria frowned a little sitting a little more straight. She remembered Nathan, whom she had almost forgotten over the course of the last hour. Was he okay? What was actually going on? The cops had said he was under arrest for the kidnapping of Rachel. Was that true? Could Nathan do something like that?

 

But even as the thought formed, Victoria had to say yes, Nathan would be capable to do so. He had become so unstable the last couple of month, worse and worse. Also, he was obsessed with Amber. He followed her sometimes, had often tried to win her attention, had been angry about being ignored more than once and had yelled and vented some steam when with Victoria. It had sounded harsh but she had always thought he was just talking, being angry and had a hard boner for that bimbo. Even Victoria, who disliked the DA's daughter severely had to agree that she was a real looker and had a certain charisma, which was part of the reason why Victoria hated her. She was all Victoria was not. 

 

The cars stopped and like her thought would have summoned her, Amber stepped out of the back of one of the cars. She looked like fucking shit, her hair was messy, her makeup smeared and the was hunched down, nervous. Not the confidant unsufferable princess she was normally. She looked like an animal, her eyes twitching around, keeping all in her gaze. Her hand reached for the open door and that midget stepped out, taking the hand. Caulfield. She looked better at least but was smeared with mud and her eyes were focused on Rachel and the second cop car. Amber instantly took her hand and held onto it like it was a lifeline. Her eyes were now in full focus on her friend. One of the doctors walked up to them and Victoria noticed with surprise that proud and courageous Amber flinched away from the man and shook her head on some question, holding more onto Caulfield. The tiny brunette stood on her tippy toes and whispered into Rachels' ear, before hugging her shortly, to which Amber nodded. She said something to the doc who nodded in return, pointing at the second car. There was placed a stretcher and then to Victoria's surprise that Kally girl was pulled out and onto it. She looked unconscious her blue hair tangling around. The tiny Caulfield for a moment took her hand, but then the stretcher was pulled away. 

 

Victoria watched as the stretcher led both girls into the hospital. Two fo the cops followed, together with Mr Amber, whom Victoria hadn't noticed up until now. Victoria frowned. What was going on? Did this have something to do with Nathan? Her thoughts were cut short when an ambulance rolled into the same street. The cops that stayed behind formed around the back of it, talking to the doc that stayed behind. 

 

But the biggest surprise that Victoria got that day was when the ambulance was opened and a stretcher with Mark Jefferson was pulled out and rushed into the hospital under the heavy guard of the policemen. What the hell was going on here?


	11. Not a good thing anymore

Victoria sighed leaning back in her car again. What a fucking day! She rubbed her forehead and groaned a little bit. First the visit with Kate, that was the only good thing on this fucking day, time with Kate. Victoria was surprised that she felt this way. It had been fun talking to her, more than she was eager to confirm. 

 

Other than that, just shit. Nathans encounter with that Price bitch, Nathan getting arrested and now Amber are back and it seems like Nate is involved in the entire shit. This wasn't over and it would be nasty she was sure. Better she would get a good chunk of sleep fast. Tomorrow she would find out what was going on. Maybe she should call Kristine. Damn, she really didn't want to do that. Nathans sister and Victoria had never seen eye to eye. To her, Victoria was a spoiled brat that had no idea of real work and Victoria thought that Kristine was someone with no class what so ever. 

 

Nathans sister was living on the east coast now, doing who knew what. Last time Victoria had heard Nathan speak about her she was working in some law firm as an intern. Kristine had said she wanted to get it down on her own and had declined her fathers offer to get her into the job. After that, the relationship between her and Sean Prescott had been strained. Not surprising, Sean Prescott was a disgusting man. Cold like a fish and he only cared for money and status. He had never shown his children much love and even though she disliked her, Victoria had to say Kristine had chosen the healthier path, even if it was the harder one. 

 

All right, tomorrow I call her. Maybe she knows what is going on. Her father will call her if Nate really is in trouble. Their relationship isn't that bad. Right? Probably. The blond stepped out of her car, closing it with a thud. It was dark already, not that she minded. Curfew in this school was a joke. She had literally walked past the principle drunk a few times over the years and NEVER had happened anything. So she didn't care at all. 

 

Maybe she should visit Courtney before sleep. The girl was like a puppy, she would do anything for Victoria and even after everything that happened, she hadn't forgotten the feeling when Kate dressed her down. In her mind these dark brown eyes were there again, pinning her to the floor with her gaze. Victoria let her mind wander a little. Kate holding her firmly, glaring at her and snarling in anger. God that was hot. Kate being forceful and bossing her around would be so...intens. A fight for dominance would be so hot with her, each one trying to outdo the other. That would be..... Victoria licked her lips. Yeah, she should visit Courtney. It wasn't the first time Victoria would let out her fantasies on the black haired girl. Courtney had a hot body you had to hand it to her and was really willing. Victoria had dabbled in the Bondage and BDSM scene over the years and Courtney wasn't opposed to those sort of things. Yet when she was done with the girl Victoria felt empty like she searched for something and it just wasn't there. Like an empty room. Or a house where she couldn't find the key to the room that she wanted to be in. 

 

She walked over the front lawn, her purse in hand. The great photographs from Mark's collection were displayed and she let her gaze say there for a short while before turning to the side. Something was going on at the teacher's courtyard. Each teacher that wanted could use a flat on the school property. At the moment only Miss Karbos, the Gym teacher and Mark used it, first one because she as young and didn't need much space at the moment and the second because he was away a lot and didn't see the point in renting somewhere else. Or at least that was what he told Victoria. Little did she knew that he hat another place he liked more anyway. 

 

She looked into the courtyard and slowed down. There were actually a few students standing there watching a flat. Policemen were walking in and out of the door, holding plastic zip bags and were talking to each other. There was a large police bus parked near the entrance, seemingly from the Portland Police Department. Why wasn't it an Arcadia Bay one? Too few people? That would be a surprise in this hilly billy town. Victoria stepped closer to the crowd. 

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked, making two persons turn. Oh great the nosey one and the bimbo. 

"No idea. No one said to us what is going on. But they seem to search Mr Jefferson's flat from top to bottom. Must be serious." Juliet said, frowning at Victoria. The girl was still pissed about the harmless fun she had with Zach. Like she would ever do something with such a stupid idiot. Victoria crossed her arms. 

"Great reporter are you." She snipped at her, making the blond frown even more. Dana joined the conversation.

"Come on Victoria, lay it off. Do you really think the police would tell us anything?" The brunette with the, in Victoria's opinion, way too low cut top. Victoria shrugged, shaking her head. The bimbo was right as if the would get to know anything right now. She shook her head again. 

"Whatever I-"

 

A call from the police stopped her. 

"We found something Sergeant. More pictures." The called Sergeant walked over, looking at whatever the officer was holding in his hand. From the look on his face it wasn't pretty. He turned, noticing the students. He walked over. 

 

"You shouldn't be here, go to your dorms." He ordered waving his hand. Dana, Juliet and the others stepped back by instinct. Police telling you to leave was something that was something that made you do it. Not the Chase girl. She stepped even closer. Victoria crossed her arms.

"What is going on here?" She asked, looking over the man's shoulder. The police officer shook his own head. He pointed behind Victoria, stepping up, trying to use his body mass to intimidate the blond girl.

"None of your business, this is a police investigation. Please leave Miss." 

Victoria felt a hand on her shoulder probably Dana, trying to pull her away, but she shrugged it off. 

"No."She said defiantly. Like she would be ordered around by some third grad policeman. The Sergeant glared at her.

"Leave Miss, or I have you removed." 

 

Victoria stared back at him, but when he called for two officers she allowed Dana to pull her away. Victoria was shellshocked. She had caught a glimpse onto the pictures that the Sergeant had held. Girls tied up with ducktape and tears in their eyes. Girls that didn't look like they consented with these things.

 

Suddenly visiting Courtney didn't feel like a good thing anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> Yes, Victoria is a bitch and she is manipulating and using Courtney. At this moment she isn't a good person and this is one piece of it. She doesn't treat courtney as a friend. 
> 
> Also, Victoria thinks of herself as a dominant person at the moment. She thinks she has to be one, the Chase heiress can be sub in her mind. That will change. 
> 
> Finally, it might take a little bit of time in this story. I don't feel like Kate and her fucking in a little bit of time. Kate is too proud and Victoria is too afraid of doing something wrong. They first have to get to know each other and trust each other. This is not a fuck fantasy but a love story with these clear sexual undertones and there will be explicit scenes, but it will take its time.


	12. Disclaimer

Sorry guys, most of you will guessed it already, this story will be on hold until further notice. Reason is I kind of started it, becuase I couldn't let Silence of the doe really go, but I am not in it with my heart. Hopefully I will get energy for it again some day, but at the moment my HP fic has my full attention. 

 

Sorry to those that hoped for new updates. I would force myself to write and then it wouldn't be good in any way or form. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, a new one, I hope you like it. I try a new avanue with this fic. Thhere will be more smut in here, yet it will not be a complete Smutfest. I like Victoria she is wonderfully layered, acutually I like her more than Max, because of all the characters in LIS who are all really interesting, Max is almost the most basic one, for me.


End file.
